


Toy Incursion: Part 1: The Toynapping

by JaseekaDarkblade



Series: Toy Incursion Series [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, After, Break Up, Character Bashing, F/M, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Lovers to Friends, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Bo Peep Bashing, Minor Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Minor Forky/Knifey, Minor Jessie/Buzz Lightyear, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Movie: Toy Story 4, Overprotective Woody Pride, Pay attention to the tags please, Protective Bo Peep, Protective Woody Pride, Regret, Slow To Update, Some Romance, doubts, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-04-21 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade
Summary: Woody finally gets his wish. He and Bo Peep finally get back together. Not just that, but she and Woody are also helping carnival toys find their new homes. Giggle, Ducky, and Bunny decide to help as well.After a little while though, Woody begins to realize a deep feeling blossom within his chest. It isn't even for Bo Peep. The more he stays around with the carnival, the more he feels... off.Then... something happens back at Bonnie's. He has to do something about it.This story happens after the movie Toy Story 4.
Relationships: Bo Peep & Giggle McDimples, Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Bonnie Anderson & Mrs. Anderson, Forky/Knifey, Jessie/Buzz Lightyear
Series: Toy Incursion Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. (Trying) Getting Used To Change

**Author's Note:**

> This series may be a little dark in some parts and there will be a ship in the end you may not like, but that's it. Hope you all enjoy this new series. I hope it all brings great homage to the Toy Story series. :)

With Woody Pride and Bo Peep hand-in-hand, they ventured out to choose the place where they would most desire to be. Woody left all his other friends at home to keep Bonnie Anderson- Woody’s newest and past owner- company, except for Giggle McDimples. Bo and her were so close like sisters that there was no way that they could’ve left each other for good. Woody thought that was a teensy bit hypocritical. If he wasn’t allowed to bring any of his close friends because Bo wanted them both to live together alone as a duo, then why did she still bring Giggle with her to join on their journey? For now, that was the only thing that irked him. Everything else was going just the way they both wanted it to go. Bo felt 100% sure that this was all going to feel like heaven forever for the both of them.

Finally, the trio entered the carnival where they were staying together for many years to come… 

Or so they thought…

“Alright, Woodred. Remember our plan?” Bo reminded him whilst tapping him on the shoulder with her blue cane.

Woody sighed, rolled his eyes a bit, then glanced deep into her eyes as he answered, “We are here to help the carnival toys find their owners so both sides can live good lives together, possibly forever. We are here to be outsiders and helpers, not toys worth collecting anymore. You see? I remember. This is the third time I’ve said this.”

She giggled. “Don’t worry, I know. Just gotta make sure you’re on the same page.”

He rolled his eyes once more, but in an amused way. She pulled him down by his neck with her cane, then gave him a huge smooch on the cheek. For once, he managed a simple smile instead of becoming flustered about her closeness. Woody knew that he had already become more than used to her.

How could he have become so lucky?

…

“Here we are!” Bo Peep exclaimed as she led her two closest companions into the carnival.

“So… what do you guys specifically do here?” Woody wondered.

“Since you’re new here, you should remain hidden. Giggle and I will train you when to come out and when not to come out.” Bo explained.

“When you come out,” Giggle added, “you will be helping us with the carnival toys that weren’t won by the children. When you have to stay inside someplace, that means every carnival toy has been helped for the day.”

“However, that is a _ very _ rare thing to happen.” Bo admitted. “For most days, we have to help the rest of the carnival stuffed toys find their new homes. Usually, Ducky and Bunny own a small taxi to drive them to their new homes.”

“This may be an insensitive thing to ask…” Woody shook his head, then looked at the ground as he for sure was going to regret asking the certain question, “but doesn’t your job become a _ little _ difficult and dangerous to accomplish?”

“Oh yes! It definitely does!” Giggle sighed. “One time, the wind almost took me away from here!”

“That’s only ‘cause you’re tiny.” Bo Peep chuckled. “Also, did that _ really _ happen to you? Why didn’t you tell me about that?”

“Aren’t we _ always _ together, though?” Giggle frowned with confusion.

“That must’ve been the one day when I had to help Ducky and Bunny with their old taxi they used to have. I had to get them a new one. That _ must’ve _ been the day you almost got blown away.”

“Yeah. That must’ve been it.” Giggle nodded. “You would’ve saved me within a millisecond, otherwise.”

“Anyways,” Bo Peep faced Woody, “Giggle has to worry about the wind while I have to worry about not getting handled by little kids. I’m the one who has to remain hidden for the most part. I mostly appear once every human is gone from the area.”

“What would _ I _ have to do then?” Woody asked.

“_ Hm _, well, the kids may easily tear your arms off if you’re not careful with who you trust handling you. So, I suggest you hide with me for the rest of the day. Giggle, Ducky, and Bunny are usually the ones who are able to stay outside without much trouble. Do you think you can handle that everyday?”

Woody went deep into thought. _ Could _ he really handle staying with only Bo Peep through most of the day? Maybe, maybe not. But, he knew what he had to say.

He couldn’t disappoint her now of all times.

He was here now. It’s what he would’ve wanted all those years ago.

He couldn’t give that up _ now _.

“... Okay. I think I can handle that just fine.”

She beamed up at him as she embraced him softly.

He grinned back, but for some odd reason…

… this just didn’t feel… complete.


	2. Bonnie's Sad Day

*2 years later*

Bonnie Anderson’s face was scrunched up with tears squeezing out below her eyelids. Buzz, Jessie, and the others felt horrible when they had to experience her down days when it came to troubles with her mom, or anything else. She was 7 years old now, but she still was sensitive enough to cry about anything you could think of.

Whenever she was in that kind of mood, the toys had to always remain in hiding mode. They were afraid she would destroy them a little out of anger or something. She only just turned 8 years old, after all.

Buzz and Jessie were the only toys who seemed to be used to Bonnie’s mood swings. Every other toy still was agitated with her complaints at times. Buzz, especially Jessie, knew they had to be true leaders for all of their friends since everyone knew Woody was not going to return. The Potatoheads were disappointed and almost every other toy felt that way too, but some of them like Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, and a few others easily forgive his departure and bade him goodbye and good luck.

Maybe everyone had forgiven him by then.

For now, they had to stay safe from Bonnie’s wrath.

“W-Why is she angry, Buzz?” Forky stammered as he held his girlfriend, Knifey, close to him.

“We don’t know as of yet. Right, Jessie?” Buzz kind of confirmed.

“I could give a few guesses as to why she could be feelin’ this way...”

“ _ Well _ , what are they, cowgirl?” Hamm asked.

“I think-”

“OH! OH! LET ME GUESS ONE!” Rex interrupted.

“ _ Shut _ it, pea for brains.” Mr. Potato Head snapped. “Let her finish.”

Rex’s bottom lip quivered as Trixie glared at Mr. Potato Head. He shrugged.

“No, no! Let him share his idea, then I will share mine.” Jessie looked up at Buzz and gave him a wink. That is what he always liked about her. She always gave everyone chances, even if some of those chances were for fools like Rex.

She always acted like… Woody…

“BONNIE DIDN’T GET HER FAVORITE TOY!” Rex guessed.

“That was gonna be one of my guesses.” Jessie beamed towards him.

“Eh. I’m willing to bet it’s something more than that.” Mr. Potato Head grunted.

“Oh! I hope nothing bad happened to the poor child!” Mrs. Potato Head fretted.

“It couldn’t have been something too bad.” Buzz muttered.

“Alright! Here are my other two guesses: She either couldn’t have her favorite food,  _ or _ her mother simply had an argument with her.” Jessie guessed.

“It could be all three.” Dolly shrugged.

“Nah, that’s pushin’ it.” Hamm disagreed. “She couldn’t be  _ that _ bad of a kid.”

“I-I guess we’ll never know, then.” Knifey sighed as Forky  _ finally _ was able to let go of her.

“Hey, guys! I have a new game I want us all to try! Come through here!” Hamm exclaimed as he led the others away from Buzz and Jessie.

“Well, maybe her anger won’t last that long.” Jessie sighed as she held onto Buzz.

“We all can hope, but we just have to wait and see this time.” Buzz concluded.

‘Like how I truly feel about you.’ Buzz thought to himself.

‘... But why do I  _ always _ think about Woody?’


End file.
